


Opposites Attract

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “What the hell are you doing in my dorm..wait scratch that, MY BED?!”“I- uh- drank a lot?”Or, the short tale of Ellie and playboy Nick.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

This week seemed to be against Ellie from the start. All because she had become sick. 

She now just mostly had a cold which was a good thing since it meant she could focus and study all weekend. 

It was Friday and her last class for the week had just ended. Ellie walked through the people in the hall of her dorm, she had become good at maneuvering through the crowds of college idiots that crowded the dorm halls on Friday nights. 

Finally she got to her single dorm and breathed through her mouth in relief (curse her stuffy nose). 

If only she had remembered to lock her dorm door like she always did. 

* * *

Ellie felt groggy and her mind was clouded as she woke up. And awfully warm and comfy..

Until she felt a body against her back and the strong arms wrapped around her. 

She jumped up with a scream, scrambling over the guy who was apparently in her bed. His eyes snapped open, a shout of surprise leaving him as he fell off her bed with a thump.

As he stood, his eyes a little cloudy and confused, Ellie wanted to groan out loud at who it was.

Nick Torres. Jock, popular, and known playboy. 

_ Fuck _ .

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing in my dorm..wait scratch that, MY BED?!” Ellie screeched, it hurt her throat and still aching head but she ignored it.

Nick's eyes started to clear, his own starting to widen. “I- uh- drank a lot?”

“That doesn't explain why you're in MY dorm! I'm not one of your sluts!”

“Hey!” Nick shouted, actually looking a little offended. “Some of those girls are actually really nice-”

Ellie gagged. “Save it for someone who cares Torres! Look..just leave okay? We can forget this happened. I have a cold and feel shitty, your presence is  _ not _ helping.”

“Ouch.” Nick chuckled. “That one hurt Bishop.”

She glared to hide the surprise she felt that he actually remembered her, her once upon a time being forced to pair up with him for a project their first year and while they had small interactions between then and now, Ellie had expected him to forget, she was just one of the campus nerds anyway. 

“Surprised you remember my name with all those girls you have hanging around. Tell me Nick, ever called one of them the wrong name?” Ellie bit out, her tone covered in bitchy attitude.

Nick hid his flinch at her words. Not only were they like a kick to the gut..but he  _ had _ called a girl the wrong name before, which was something he never wanted her to find out. He knew she'd find it creepy that he had accidentally called one of his one night stands  _ Ellie _ before.. 

“God no need to be a bitch, Bishop. It was a mistake!” Nick spat out, turning to go out her door.

“Wait!” Ellie shouted, quickly running to the door and peeking out. She sighed in relief that the hall was dead this early in the morning on a Saturday. “Okay coast is clear, you can go.”

Nick swallowed feeling the hurt rise. God was she  _ that _ ashamed of him? Was he that disgusting to her that she was so paranoid of someone thinking they slept together?

A scoff left his lips. “See you around, Bishop.” He mumbled as he left.

Ellie felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as he went out the door. 

Having a crush on the resident playboy could only end in heartache. And now she knew what it felt like to be in his arms. 

Ellie dropped down onto her bed, a groan leaving her when she realized her bed smelled like him.

* * *

Ellie spent the day buried in her books and tissues.

Which is why she was surprised that there was a knock on her door.

Not feeling like getting up, she shouted for them to come in.

Nick walked through her door, a slightly nervous look on his face and with a container of something in his hand.

“Can I come in without you throwing something at me?”

Ellie huffed. “I'm too tired to move my arms.” She eyed the container in his hands. “What's that?”

He gave a rare shy smile that had her heart jumping. “Soup..uh chicken noodle- for your cold.”

Nick put it on her nightstand, and Ellie swore she could smell it even through the container. Her stomach growled making him chuckle. Her cheeks turned pink.

“You brought me chicken noodle soup.” She stated. He nodded. “You don't bring girls soup when they're sick.”

“That's not true, I bring Steph soup when she's sick!”

Ellie couldn't help but chuckle. “Steph is your friend..and one of the only girls you haven't slept with.”

“Ouch Bishop..so hurtful.”

“Really Nick..why?”

His eyes lit up at her using his first name, a rare thing. 

“Well,  _ Ellie _ \- you're different.”

“Different?”

“Not like any other girl I know.” 

Ellie's mouth dropped open a little as he bent down, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“You barely know me.” She whispered.

“I know more than you realize.” He said.

Ellie had no doubt about that, Nick had connections which would make it easy for him to find out things about her. 

“This doesn't mean I've stopped hating you.” She mumbled.

Nick grinned. “And that's why I like you Ellie. You're not swayed by something so simple.”

“Don't make me sneeze on you.”

“Okay okay, I'm leaving.” He chuckled.

“Nick..thanks.”

“See you around, Ellie.”


End file.
